Interview with Fluttershy
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Me and Everjoy interview the famous Fluttershy!


**We are back, interviewing the timid and shy Fluttershy!**

* * *

HD: We're back interviewing Fluttershy! Are you ready Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: *cowers back slightly.* Y-y-yes.

Everjoy(EJ): Oh Fluttershy, don't worry. This will be fun. Don't worry about anything else, just imagine that were having a conversation over tea.

Fluttershy: O-ok. I'll try.

HD: Okay. EJ you ask the first question.

EJ: Fluttershy, I have a very VERY important question. Why do you keep Angel Bunny around?

Fluttershy: Well, he's just a little sweet heart once you get to know him. I just love him so much. Angel is one of my very best friends, I just can't imagine my life without him.

HD: I can't believe that. Fluttershy who do you have a crush on?

Fluttershy: *blushes* Oh uh...no...no pony. *eyes dart back and forth*

EJ: Fluttershy . . . ?

Fluttershy: *sighs* Ok..I...I...I...

EJ: Yes?

Fluttershy: I have a crush on Discord. *Fluttershy squeals covering her face with her hooves*

HD: Oh, I see.

EJ: Awe that's so sweet Fluttershy. *Whispers under my breath* I knew it. Ahem...moving on. Fluttershy, it has come to my knowledge that you are very good at sewing. Where did you learn how to sew? Do you ever help Rarity with making her outfits?

Fluttershy: Y-you see I well...pretty much taught myself. I...I had a lot of free time during flight school...and I spent most of that time making little outfits for my dolls. Then I started making some outfits for myself. B-but I never wore them in public. N-now I usually just sew things for my little animal friends. Oh and yes...I do sometimes help Rarity...you know, only when she really needs it.

HD: Aw that's sooo cute. So if you had to kill one of you're animal friends to save the world would you do it and which animal friend?

Fluttershy: *eyes widen with horror* W-w-what? W-w-why would I? I could never... W-why would you ask that of me? *Fluttershy starts crying*

EJ: Harmony Dash! *Puts hooves on hips*

HD: What? I was just asking, I didn't say she'd have to do it!

EJ: *Sigh* I know but she's not well...like the others. She's very sensitive. *Hugs Fluttershy*

Fluttershy: *sniffs and wipes her eyes* A-as l-long as I d-don't have to d-do it.

EJ: No of course not. Ok, lets try another question. Fluttershy, it would seem that Rainbow Dash thinks you're a tree. What are your thoughts on this?

Fluttershy: *giggles* Oh I would very much like to be a tree. Maybe one day I will be, but for now I think I should find Dashie and let her know that she is mistaken.

HD: Maybe reincarnation is you're thing Fluttershy. I'll keep that in mind. Alright, people ship you with Rainbow Dash how do you feel about that?

Fluttershy: *look of shock on face.* W-what? N-no I'm sorry...I...I don't like Rainbow like that. She's like a sister to me. I...I'm sorry.

HD: It's okay I support TwiDash and SpikeDash and such!

Fluttershy: *giggles* Twilight and Dash that's just si... *pauses for a moment then shrugs* Nah, I'd ship it.

EJ: *Giggles* Uhh..wow...wasn't expecting that but ok. Fluttershy, I have a bit of a challenge for you rather than a question. Without giving their names, I want you to do a quick impression of each of your friends. The readers will get to decide who it is you're impersonating, ok?

Fluttershy: Uhh..o-ok...I guess.

EJ: Awesome! Okay let's begin! 1 . . .

Fluttershy: Books. I-I sure do love books, and reading and...and don't tell anypony Fluttershy but I like to cuddle with some of my books when I'm sleeping.

EJ: *giggles* Ok, good. Next. 2.

Fluttershy: I'm the most awesome thing since awesome! I define awesome!

EJ: *laughs* 3.

Fluttershy: Apples.

EJ: Yeah, seems about right. Next. 4.

Fluttershy: Fluttershy darling, does this headdress make me look fat?

EJ: Haha, ok, one more to go. 5.

Fluttershy: Party! Party? Where's the party? Oo we should have a party to celebrate!

EJ: *laughs* Those were pretty good Flutters, even if the voices were a little off.

Fluttershy: *blushes* Oh, th-thank you.

HD: Yeah that was good. Fluttershy do you have any siblings?

Fluttershy: N-no...I'm an only child.

HD: Hm yes, I see, I see. Wait what if your friends were in trouble and . . . *looks at EJ* Um I mean it's your turn EJ.

EJ: Oh right, let's see. Fluttershy how do you really feel about the Breezies?

Fluttershy: T-there uhhh...there uhhh...

*Sea Breeze appears and eyes Fluttershy.*

Fluttershy: There adorable...yes..yes adorable. Haha... *looks around nervously*

HD: Ooh! Sea ponies! That made me think of Sea ponies!

Fluttershy: *looks at HD, curiously* Sea pony...what's a sea pony

HD: They're like fish converged with a pony!

Fluttershy: *pupils grow large with excitement.* Oh my gosh that just sounds like the absolutely most adorable thing ever! I want to see one, and become friends with a sea pony.

HD: I have no idea where they are at. So . . . Were you born shy or did you just grow shy?

Fluttershy: W-well a-actually my parents told me I was a rather outgoing little filly...that is until I turned four...then I just suddenly became shy. They don't know why, and I don't remember much from back then so I guess I just have to take their word for it.

HD: Um hm I see.

EJ: Interesting. Fluttershy, the wold wants to know why are you so adorable?

Fluttershy: *blushes* O-oh n-now...I-I'm really n-not that adorable.

HD: Well you are adorable, but not as adorable as Dashie.

EJ: *mutters under breath* I still say Twi's more adorable. But, I think that's a debate for another day.

Fluttershy: Well I agree with HD...and you too EJ.

HD: Anyways what's you're favorite color Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Let's see I like pink...though a soft shade of green is nice too. Sky blue is always beautiful, and a robin red. Oh there's just so many nice colors, I like them all...if...if that's ok.

HD: Sure it is I like the color rainbow!

Fluttershy: That's wonderful.

EJ: *Looks down sadly* I...I can't think of a question...

HD: Do you know somepony with glasses?

Fluttershy: Ummm...oh yes...I believe her name is Twist.

EJ: What do you prefer, apples or oranges?

Fluttershy: I...I...I'm going to go with a-apples. *glances around like she's making sure nopony is watching her*

HD: Who was your first pony friend and who was your first foe?

Fluttershy: Dashie was my first real friend...but my first foe? Well I guess you could say the ponies who teased me in flight school? Or..or maybe Nightmare Moon?

HD: I see . . .

EJ: Do you like being a Pegasus or would you rather be an earth pony?

Fluttershy: I love being a pegasus, but I guess being an earth pony wouldn't be to bad either.

HD: How do you like every single animal? I mean cats and sharks are cuties, but other animals? *shivers*

Fluttershy: But all animals are just sweet little lovable creatures. You just have to give them a chance and get to know them is all.

HD: My family tried to take care of a baby squirrel! His name was Charlie he died. I smashed a spider.

Fluttershy: *screams and faints, hooves sticking in air*

EJ: And with that I think it might be time to end this interview. *Laughs nervously as I step in front of the fainted pegasus*

HD: We didn't kill Charlie!

EJ: I think it might have been the spider smashing part.

HD: Okay bye!

EJ: Bye!

* * *

**Just saying Everjoy did all the Fluttershy parts so thank her not me, I just put it up here and asked a few questions. Oh and Fluttershy is alright, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye! So yeah please review and thank EJ, unless she doesn't want to be thanked, but EJ I'm thanking you know. **


End file.
